1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind driven engines and wind turbines. More specifically, this invention relates to wind driven engines with two vertical, overlapping, contradirectionally rotating rotors which are enclosed by a housing and are mechanically joined to an energy receiving system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,966; 3,902,072; 3,883,750; 3,876,925; 3,793,530; 989,509 and 757,800.
As these patents illustrate, vertical and horizontal rotors have long been used in wind engines and motors. Housings of various sorts also have been used to enclose wind fans and turbines. The prior art clearly illustrates that the major problem in wind engines and machines is the efficient extraction of the maximum power from the wind available to the engine. The present invention more efficiently extracts power from the available wind by the use of two overlapping, vertical rotors which are enclosed in a housing with a centrally mounted air diverter.